Countdown to the Apocalypse
by Forcystus5
Summary: We all know that Harrison Wells is from the future but what if the real reason he came to the past was to prepare the world for an impending zombie apocalypse? One-shot prologue designed to test out an idea that I may develop in a longer fanfic. Read to find out what it is.


Prologue

**Hello everybody. I am using this one-shot to introduce an idea to this fandom and by fandom I don't just mean the Flash but Arrow as well. I have plenty of plans for this plot in separate yet connected short stories but as the summary suggests, the main plot device is a zombie apocalypse for the fandom and the attempts from Team Flash, Team Arrow as well as some of their recurring allies and foes to outlast the undead.**

**Now, this one-shot to is meant to be short because its main purpose is to introduce the idea without giving that much away and for the readers to let me know if they think this plot idea is something they may be interested in reading. If so, I will be happy to develop it further. But first things first. **

**This episode starts at the end episode 7 for the Flash, right after Wells gets the blood sample from Blackout. Well, hope you enjoy it and if so let me know.**

**P.S. To all those looking for answers regarding my other series, I suggest you check the new update on my profile.**

* * *

><p>Harrison Wells watched from afar as Caitlin left S.T.A.R. Labs for the night before nodding to himself. It was time to for a status update. The scientist went to the empty corridor to his left and after placing his palm on the invisible finger print scanner, he entered his hidden room.<p>

In his newfound solitude, he ceased the charade and stood up from his confining wheelchair, flexing his muscles as he did so. And so he walked forward and pushed the on bottom for his sentient computer.

"_**Good day Doctor Wells,"**_The Artificial Intelligence's voice said beyond the holographic blue face.

"It certainly is Gideon," The scientist said with a smile. "The subject has certainly taken a huge leap forward now that he recovered his powers. But before I retract my thesis I would like you to analysis this blood sample from the metahuman who broke into this facility," Wells said as he poured the vial into one of Gideon's scanners.

"_**Certainly,"**_ Gideon replied. _**"What are the analysis parameters?"**_

"I want you to analyze the state of what may be left of the reanimation pathogen in his blood," Dr. Wells said.

The scientist waited patiently as the highly advance AI conducted the test with utmost efficiency. But as the seconds turn into minutes he started to get worried.

"Gideon, status update," The Doctor demanded.

"_**Apologies for the delay, Dr. Wells, but I have been re-running the test constantly to ensure there isn't a mistake with the sample because based on the information I have stored in my data banks, my analysis should me mistaken,"**_ The AI's feminine voice replied.

Harrison Wells clenched his jaw in stressful concern at the response. "All the same, what does the analysis indicates? "

"_**It indicates that the reanimation pathogen has mutated at a much faster rate from the state it's supposed to be by this time period and will reach its ultimate state of evolution years ahead of schedule,"**_ Gideon replied in a detached voice.

Harrison felt his insides grow cold at this grim revelation. "Run a mathematic algorithm," He ordered in agitation. "And tell me how long it will take to reach the final stage."

"_**Commencing estimation diagnostic sequence,"**_ Gideon announced as blinking red lights appeared on the AI's holographic eyes.

After waiting for under 15 seconds the blinking lights stopped, which indicated a test result was complete.

"_**The reanimation pathogen will reach enough evolutionary maturity to raise the deceased in 23 standard days, 17 hours, 41 minutes and 9 seconds,"**_ The AI replied.

Harrison gasped and stared at the holographic numbers in undisguised horror. "Odds of probability, now!" The scientist yelled in desperation.

"_**Calculating chance of said scenario,"**_ Gideon announced. After a brief paused, the AI continued. _**"It would be 99.99%, Dr. Wells."**_

Harrison Wells suddenly felt so very livid he almost collapsed back into his wheelchair in utter hopelessness.

"I—I don't understand," He babbled to himself. "We were supposed to have more time to prepare! At least seven more years! What could have…?"

The scientist shook his head in dismay at what's to come much sooner than previously expected.

"Gideon, show me the future now!" Wells barked.

Suddenly, the holographic image went dark. A moment later the AI's blue face returned to the screen**. "I am sorry Dr. Wells, but I cannot find any evidence of a future where the internet and its electronic forms of communication are operational by the year 2024."** Gideon explained. **"That would either mean that all forms of government collapsed, that humankind's is unable to gain access to satellites or…"**

"…or that there isn't anyone out there," the Doctor said in a small voice.

There was utter silence in the secret room as everything started to sink inside the time-travelers´ head. Then he gulped loudly. "The fallout will be immense," Harrison muttered. "It's time to stockpile like never before."

The scientist sighed deeply and stared at Gideon's emotionless holographic eyes. "Open the secure channel and send a high priority message to A.R.G.U.S. Get me Amanda Waller. Now!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, a little short and cryptic but all the same. What do you think? Did the idea of this apocalyptic scenario in this shared universe grabbed your interest? Be sure to let me know if so.<strong>

**Also, so there aren't any confusions around, I will flatly admit it: I am changing Wells backstory for this tale. I don't have enough confirmation from canon to work otherwise. That does not mean I won't include elements from the back half of the Flash's season but I may twist those events a bit to fit my current plotline. **

**If the response is good overall I may start developing this idea relatively soon. So if you want to read what comes next, be sure to author alert. Hopefully, until next time.**


End file.
